You and Me and the Devil makes Three 2
by ShadowProve13
Summary: [AU] It's been a month since the Kurosawa incident at St. Raimon Academy, an all-girl boarding school. Kirino and her contracted Demon Mephistos are bored once again but that all changes when they get a new roommate named Tsubaki, who isn't what they expected... at all. Now the three of them along with the young priest Father Shion must solve a mystery which lies in her book.
1. My new roommate is a boy!

**Hey Minna, I'm still alive~**  
**Sorry for being somewhat inactive in the past month and a half, but Year 11 is really full-on – I have exams everyday all next week starting tomorrow, I'm gonna die QAQ**  
**But after these exams finish I'll be able to update some stories**  
**Anyway, here's the long-awaited sequel for 'You and Me and the Devil makes Three'. I'm planning at first to make the first chapters a bit silly and funny but then gradually gets serious. In this first chapter I'm going to introduce a new main character to the group named Nekosawa Tsubaki.**

**Well then, enjoy~ **  
**Oh yeah, the first paragraph is the same as the one in 'You and Me and the Devil makes Three' but with some slight changes.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I was bored to say the least. Ever since my father sent me to this school I've been bored, so very bored. This is St. Raimon Academy; an all-girl boarding school which does nothing but teach you about God and wrongful sins along with normal every day subjects.

It bores me; God bores me.

My name is Kirino Ranmaru. I'm fifteen years old, forced by my father to attend school here in a small town on the outskirts of Tokyo. Since I was five I have travelled the world with my father who researches theology. Up until half a year ago I was happy with being taught the necessaries to get through life by my father, though out of nowhere he sent me here telling me that I would benefit by interacting and befriending girls of my own age. Though they bore me, always following the words of the bible and refrain from sin.

My name is Kirino Ranmaru, and I reject the bible no matter what they say.

How am I supposed to believe that everyone on this Earth descends from two people? No, that is impossible. The stories that the bible tell; they bore me to the core.

As I've stated many times, I was bored. That was until my father sent me a certain book. With this book that was once owned by the famed Theologist Professor Faust I summoned a Demon named Mephistos who agreed to help me unmask the young virtuous priest Shion Veruna: Saint Raimon's top ranking Priest and Theologist, and a constant thorn in my backside.

* * *

I sat on my bed, sighing in boredom. Classes for today were finished; we have two hours before it was dinner time. It's been a month since the incident with Father Kurosawa and so things have been pretty quiet. Mephy spends half the time playing pranks on Father Shion ever since he learnt of his existence, they have a…. strange relationship. Once I saw Father Shion throw a wooden cross at him, Mephy got him back by punching holes in his car's tires… and smothered the driver's seat in super glue.

Speaking of Mephy. "What are you doing?" I looked up at the dirty white ceiling where a certain Victorian-era-dressed-Demon hanged from. "You're a Demon, not a Vampire." I rolled my eyes as he pouted at me.

"I don't have to be a Vampire to hang off ceilings. Besides, I'm bored."

"Trust me, we both are." Mephy jumped off the ceiling and landed on the floor quietly, stretching until a small crack was heard from his arm. "What do you suggest we do, Mephy?" He shrugged causally at me and sat on the spare bed across from mine. Yes, spare; Nanobana Kinako, the girl I shared the room with, left shortly after the Kurosawa incident. So I have the room to myself, well sort of – there's Mephy who now sleeps in that bed in his 'human' form and not having to be a cat like when Nanobana was here.  
Suddenly there was a knock at my door, Mephy and I looked at each other before looking at the door. I got off my bed and Mephy became a cat, I walked over to the wooden door, opening it only to see one of the many nuns in this boring school.

"Greetings Miss Kirino," The nun smiled at me, the wrinkles around her mouth became more distinct.

"Can I help you Sister?" I asked, trying to sound polite. That's when I noticed a dark blue haired girl besides her in the school's uniform dress. She wasn't really feminine and heck, she was the height teenage basketball player; at least four inches taller than me.

The nun gestured to the girl. "This is Nekosawa Tsubaki, as you would have guessed she's new here. Since you're the only one without a roommate we were hoping that you would let her stay with you." She gave me the look that she knew that I knew her tone sounded as if she was giving me a 'yes or no' choice, but in reality I had _no _choice.

I gave her a fake smile and nodded. "Of course Sister, it'll be my pleasure." I looked at the girl. "It's nice to meet you Nekosawa-san, I'm Kirino Ranmaru." I held out my hand and she took it and smiled feebly.

"Yes, it's nice to meet your also Kirino-san." I was taken aback by her voice; it was almost… boyish. The nun left and I let Tsubaki into the room. She looked around until she found the spare bed and placed her suitcase on it.

"So where do you come from Nekosawa-san?" I asked politely, grabbing my beloved book and holding closely. She looked at me with her grey eyes, which now since the nun was gone seemed unpleasant.

"I come from Tokyo. My parents thought I needed a break from the big city so they let me pick out a school to go to; it had to be religious though. No offence, but I don't an interest in all this God stuff." She explained to me. I sighed in relief and took off my 'mask'.

I flopped on my bed. "Oh thank gawd, finally a sane person in this friggin' school. Don't worry, this entire school and God bores me." I stated and stroked Mephy who was on my bed, unpleased about the bluette. I noticed a slight smirk creep on her face.

"Well, seems like I got lucky here." She looked at my side and took notice of Mephy. "Are you allowed to have pets in here?"

I chuckled. "Nope. This is Mephy, short for Mephisto." Mephy let out a low growl. Tsubaki raised an eyebrow.

"Mephisto? As in that Demon that Professor summoned and took his soul?" I nodded awkwardly. Oh if she only she knew…

"Well, make yourself comfortable. We have an hour and a half before dinner." I pointed at the door besides her bed. "That's the bathroom."

"Ah thank you." She took out a towel. "Well I'm going to have a shower then. Don't want to be stinking up the Hall."

I let out a laugh. "Don't worry, the food is bad enough." She laughed a bit too.

"Oh!" She stopped walking towards the door and looked at me. "I'm going to wash my hair, is there shampoo and conditioner in there or do I have to bring my own?"

"Sadly we have to bring our own, did you bring some?" She shook her head. "Ah that's fine, you can use mine."

"Thank you Kirino-san." She smiled and I smiled back.

"No worries, and just call me Ranmaru."

"Then you can call me Tsubaki." She grinned and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

It's been over fifteen minutes since Tsubaki started her shower, I've heard that some girls take forever in the shower but come on I need a shower too, jeez. I opened my drawer to get my brush but it wasn't there. "_Shit, it's in the bathroom._" I walked over to the door and knocked. "Tsubaki." I could hear the water running still.

A few seconds later her voice broke through. "Oh sorry, I'll be a minute-"

"No that's not it, I left my brush in there can I get it?"

There was a silent pause and then it sounded like something fell over. "Of course, come in." I walked in, the air felt warm and moist due to the shower. I made my way over to the counter where the sink was built in and where I kept my toothbrush and such. I found my black hair brush and grabbed it. "Sorry for bothering you."

Tsubaki's head popped out from the shower curtain. "No it's fine, sorry if I'm taking too long." I shook my head and smiled at her.

"No it's fine." I gave her a small wave and left. Once I closed the door and walked over to my bed. I glanced back at the door curiously.

"What's wrong?" Mephy asked me, still a cat. I looked at him.

"It's strange, she said she was going to wash her hair… it's been over fifteen minutes, her face was completely drenched in water and yet… her hair is completely dry."

"Leaving it to last?" He suggested.

I sighed. "That could be it, but… even so, wouldn't the hair be slightly wet? I mean, it was completely dry…" The water stopped running and then a minute later I could hear the noise of a hair dryer.

* * *

I walked to the dining hall with Tsubaki , having small talk along the way. We were about to walk in but then an annoying, oh-so familiar voice chimed in.

"Miss Kirino, it's good to see you." I looked up to come face to face with the annoying blonde twenty year old priest.

"Good evening Father Shion, it's always a pleasure to see you." I said sarcastically. He caught on and lightly hit my head – an annoying habit he's picked up after the Kurosawa incident. "Hey, I can report that as sexual harassment." I threatened but he simply rolled his eyes at me.

"Really? And I can report about that little book of yours." He smirked. Father Shion agreed to let me keep the book, as long as I promised to not use it for 'evil'.

I glared and frowned at him "Uggh- You win this time Shion Veruna." He laughed and I turned to Tsubaki. "Let's go, I don't want to starve you because of this idiot." She nodded slowly, obviously confused about our conversation and how we really didn't seem to fit the 'student/teacher relationship'.

We were about to walk in but of course the blonde stopped us. "Hold it you two," He looked at Tsubaki. "So you must be Nekosawa Tsubaki, correct?"

She nodded slightly. "Yes, that's me." Father Shion smiled and looked at me with his green eyes.

"You better look after her Miss Kirino." Okay, translation: 'You better not get her involved with that book and Demon of yours.'

I just nodded and took Tsubaki's arm, dragging her into the dining hall. We found a table at the back and sat down, the food was already on the plates and waiting for us at the tables. I looked at Tsubaki and sighed. "I'm sorry about that, we have a… strange relationship. He's the one who keeps trying to get me to believe in God."

"Oh you poor thing. I'm surprised that blonde can understand the bible, I mean… he is a blonde." We looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

We arrived back at our dorm and settled in for the night. "Curfew is nine o'clock sadly." I told Tsubaki who groaned.

"Seriously? That sucks." She looked around. "Where's your cat?" I looked too and sighed.

"Mephy is probably outside with the strays, I leave the window open so he always manages to get back in." I lied. He can just teleport back into the room whenever the hell he wants. "Well since there's an hour left, I'm going to have a shower." I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I turned the hot tap of the shower on and walked to the sink, brushing and tying up my hair into a bun. I was about to take off my dress but then I realised that I left my towel on my bed. I went back to the door and opened it. "Sorry Tsubaki I forgot m-" My voice trailed off and I just stood there frozen in place. A tense silence filled the atmosphere of the room.  
On Tsubaki's bed was her dress, tights… and a wig. The only person in the room was a boy with shoulder-length blue hair the same colour as the wig, and he was shirtless, wearing nothing but grey sweatpants.

We stared at each other for at least two minutes, not one of us moving. That was until a certain brainless Demon decided to randomly appear in the room, in his 'human' form. "Hello—ooh what the hell?!" He shrieked, his eyes wide as plates.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Just to make it clear: I REGRET NOTHING! XD**  
**And so, there's the first chapter. Ranmaru's new roommate who shares the same beliefs as her turns out to be a guy, why? Cause why not xD**  
**Anyway, to those who are reading, R&R~ **


	2. Back to the Tower

**I have survived my first exam, four left to go—uggh _ _||**  
**It made my day to come home and see some reviews, seeing reviews give me energy to write the next chapter xD**  
**I remember reading in one comment that the silence and then the sound of something falling over was Tsubaki getting the wig – the answer to that is yes, just so you guys know if I leave that fact out in this chapter. Now see, I'm not a person who sits and thinks about what happens… I just write everything on the spot xD**  
**Well then, enjoy~**  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hello—ooh what the hell?!" Mephy shrieked his eyes wide as plates. Tsubaki's eyes tore away from mine and we both snapped our heads over to the Demon, I looked back at her- no, him as he staggered backwards and hit his bed.

"Wh-where did you come from?!" His voice shook, it was deeper than before which I guessed explained why he still sounded boyish while trying to sound like a girl. Mephy growled and stood in front of me defensively, the chains from his cloak hovered off the ground.

"Mistress stay behind me!" Mephy ordered me and his attention turned to the boy in front of us. "Who the fuck are you?!" He raged at Tsubaki. The bluette flinched slightly and saw him glance at me for a quick moment; his grey eyes weren't those cold, unpleasant ones he had displayed when we first met not even three hours ago. I grabbed Mephy's arm which of course made him look down at me.

I looked up at me, looking into his yellow cat-like eyes which were slightly covered by his dark blackish-purple hair. "Mephy it's alright; that's Tsubaki." His eyes widen for a second and took notice of the items lying on the bed.

"Say what?" Tsubaki gasped and we looked at him. "_**That's **_Mephy?!" He exclaimed and then it was like reality hit us hard. He saw Mephy, not as a cat but as what he really is, a Demon. I looked down, letting my mind clear itself and then… I pointed angrily at Tsubaki.

"That's beside the point! You're a **guy**! Are some kind of pervert or what?!" I could tell that Mephy was amused by my raging outburst, he was chuckling quietly though his shoulders were heaving up and down.

Wildly, Tsubaki shook his head. "No, no, no! You've got it all wrong, it seriously ain't like that!"  
All of us calmed down after a minute or so and sat down (Mephy and I on my bed while Tsubaki sat on his own). We sat in silence until I asked him to explain to us what the hell was going on, he took a deep breath. "Alright," He started, "see I wasn't lying when I told you about my parents wanting me to get away from the city and that they wanted me to go to a religious school. I searched online and this school was away from the city but still close to Tokyo and it wasn't as expensive than all those other schools. Before I knew it my mother met with the head of the school and everything was decided, but on the site and the head failed to mention that it was an all-girl school. The way we found out was that they sent us my uniform."

In a strange way that all made sense to me, but of course there was still one thing that bothered me. "How did they not know you were a boy?" I asked plainly and he laughed awkwardly.

"I thought you'd ask that. See, 'Tsubaki' is a unisex name but mostly females have it so-"

"So the head just took you as a female." Mephy finished his sentence and Tsubaki nodded. "And so your parents willingly sent you here, cross dressing, instead of telling the head about the confusion?"

Tsubaki sweatdropped. "Pretty much." He looked at me with a stern face. "So since I've cleared that up, care to explain why the guy sitting next to you calls you 'mistress' and has the same name as your cat?"

I sighed and grabbed my book from under my pillow, holding it up to him facing the black cross with the chains around it to Tsubaki. "This book right here was once owned by Professor Faust, the Theologist." I could see the disbelief in his eyes but continued. "As the story goes, he summoned a Demon and gave him his soul. Up until seven months ago I was traveling the world with my father who is also a Theologist, during my first week here he sent me a lot of books he bought at a market in the Vatican, in them was this book – I spent months translating the book until I finally realised what it was. I've mentioned it before but I was bored as all hell here, so one night after midnight I left the dorm and went away from the school, there I followed the book and well… I summoned the Demon Professor Faust himself summoned, Mephistos." I looked at Mephy and smiled.

Tsubaki stared in awe at us. "So you're telling me, that the guy I'm sitting across from is an actual Demon?" He asked, stretching his words out. I nodded. "Well then… does that mean God and Satan are real too?"

Mephy laughed. "Oh hell no. See they're the ones you call "Angels" but they don't have halos and wear tunics. We're more along the lines of lost souls who if were really, really good in their life they'll become an 'Angel' and if you were really, really bad you become a 'Demon'."

"Oh and what have you done in your life as a Human to make you really, really bad Mister Demon?" I smirked but stopped when I saw his expression. "Maybe… some other time. Anyway, we'll deal with this in the morning." The room went quiet and I could hear running water…. "Ah! The shower!" I raced back into the bathroom and turned off the tap.

* * *

"-tress~." I groaned and turned on my side, trying to block out the noise which was just mumbling to me. I was half awake but I really wanted to go back to sleep. "Mistress wake up!" My eyes shot open and I sat up, glaring at the Victorian-dressed Demon who was smiling happily at me.

"What Mephy?" I tried to sound threatening but I knew it wasn't working. Mephy let out a giggle, which is something he rarely does. "Why… are you giggling?" He was actually worrying me at this point.

"Look~ Look~." He grinned and brought his hands up, in them was a small tabby cat. "She gave birth last night~." Ah that's right, one of the strays was pregnant. "Isn't the kitten adorable? And guess what, there's three more." He gave me the baby tabby and I held it in my hands.

"She's adorable." I smiled to myself. The bathroom door open and the warmth hit me, I looked at the door and I felt my whole face heat up. "Ts-Tsubaki?" Right there in front of me was Tsubaki with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning, Ran~ma~ru." He flirtatiously stretched out my name and winked which sent my face an even deeper shade of red. I noticed dark aura radiating from Mephy.

"G-good morning, Tsubaki." This was getting awkward for me, really awkward….

Mephy stood in front of me protectively once again like last night eyeing Tsubaki until he went back into the bathroom with his uniform dress and wig. "I don't like him." He pouted.

I sighed. "I know Mephy, but you have to put up with him for a little while. Who knows, he may get a room for himself." I looked at the kitten in my hands. "After I take a shower and get dressed, take the kitten back to her mother and I'll go tell Father Shion."

Mephy gave me a strange look. "Why him?" I rolled my eyes at his question.

"Because he looks after the stray cats, stupid."

It took a good twenty minutes for me to have a shower and get dressed. Me and Tsubaki, who was now back in his 'female persona' walked down to the dining hall for breakfast, Mephy of course was with the strays. I saw Father Shion greeting all the girls who entered, so I walked up to him with Tsubaki. "Ah good morning Miss Kirino, Miss Nekosawa." He smiled.

"Good morning Father." Tsubaki smiled back in his high girly voice. I looked at Father Shion and nodded, my way of 'good morning'.

"Ah Father Shion, you remember that tabby cat that was pregnant?" He nodded. "Well she gave birth last night, Mephy found the kittens early this morning." I told him.

"That's wonderful! Thank you for telling me, I'll go check up on them after Mass- you better come to Mass Miss Kirino."

"Hai, hai." I sighed and walked into the dining hall with Tsubaki. Once we sat down at our table he looked at me.

"He knows about Mephy?" He questioned in a whisper. I nodded and thus that was our conversation from then all the way to Mass, me telling him the events of last month. Of course he was shocked to hear about a Devil-worshiping priest, but it always seem to make him somewhat entertained.

"Guess there is a bright side to cross dressing at this school." He joked quietly to me as we sat down for Mass. I nearly fell asleep when that stupid blonde gave the morning pray.

* * *

After our classes ended the Nuns suggested that I show Tsubaki around the school, so I did. I showed him 'Angel's Paradise' first and then went on, showing him the "Forbidden Tower" where everything went down that one night. "I so want to see the top." He whistled. I told him beforehand that no matter what Mephy and Father Shion would do the pentagram in the circle was scorched into the floor.

"Sadly they've barricaded the whole room up there, if Mephy and I were to go back up there and take down the lock Father Shion would know it was us." I sighed.

"So?" He shrugged. "Mephy has magic powers right? Can't he just remake the lock?"

I chuckled a bit. "It's not as easy as that. But… we could go up there tonight I guess." Tsubaki's eyes lit up at that moment.

"Seriously?! That's so awesome!" He grinned and I grinned back.

"Yeah, we'll just get Mephy to fly us up there."

Finally, someone who understands how I feel about this place and its boredom. In a way, becoming friends with Tsubaki makes me feel as though my days will become less boring and more fun.  
So as promised, later that night past midnight all three of us went to the Forbidden Tower. Just looking at it at night time made it seem as though I was about to repeat that night all over again. Tsubaki was enjoying being sneaky by the looks of it.

"Alright Mistress, up you get~." He smiled and picked me up bridal style, his cloak materialised into two black wings.

"Mephy!" I frowned at him. "You have to take Tsubaki as well." I pointed at Tsubaki (who was now dressed as his normal gender).

Mephy stared at the bluette with a deadpan expression. "He can take the stairs-"

"The stairs are in the Church, which is locked. Now put me down and pick up the both of us." I ordered, and because of our contract he couldn't say 'no' to things I really order him to do. So he put me down and picked me up again with one arm and he did the same with Tsubaki. We both held on tight as he flew up to the top of the Forbidden Tower.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**And that's that for the second chapy~ **  
**So the rest of this will continue to the next chapter, which I shall write tomorrow. Until then, I hope you enjoyed it and as always R&R.**


	3. Chained to Ruins

**Hey Minna~!**  
**Anyway, not much to say apart from "Here's the third chapy" xP**  
**In this chapter I'm going to be introducing someone else into the story, which will be the link to what will become the main story line, and yes, this character is going to be a Demon.**  
**So enjoy~ Also thanks to those who are leaving reviews, most of which are guests so I don't really know who you guys are but thanks for liking :)**

**Also I've made what this female Kirino looks like in this story and the female and male version of Tsubaki on a site called 'Dream Selfy' so I'll just put the links to see them under this, just delete the spaces in them since well, actual links don't appear on FFN . Also just delete the '.' in the 'http' and 'org'**

**So here's my female version of Kirino, as you can see she's much more feminine than the actual Kirino: **

h.t.t.p : / /postimg . o.r.g / image / mktoit1r1 /

**Female Tsubaki/cross-dressing Tsubaki, I tried to make 'her' seem as boyish as possible: **

h.t.t.p: / / postimg . o.r.g / image / f2fl7agpp /

**And lastly Tsubaki as his actual gender: **

h.t.t.p : / / postimg . o.r.g / image / 9udp4106n /

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mephy sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, looking at us with a bored expression. "See? I told you it would need a key." I looked at the metal padded lock, chained tightly around the door which was the entrance to the chamber of the Forbidden Tower.

"Can't you break it?" Tsubaki questioned him for trillionth time since we left our room, only to receive a cold glare from the Demon. "I know, Father Shion would know it was you guys since the Church is locked and there's no way to get to the top without a flying idiot- I mean Demon." He smirked at the end.  
I stood there and watched the two bicker immaturely, but ended up blocking them out and walked over to the stone ledge and looked out over the school campus. In the distance I could see the town's landmark: the Steel Tower. Looking at it, it brought back memories of my childhood when I grew up here with my mother, father and two brothers. My mother sadly passed away when I was young, too young to remember what she looked like, and my two brothers are travelling with my father still. It was because of her death that my father started travelling.

Menma is my eldest brother, he's turning nineteen next month. Then there's Yasuchika (everyone calls him Chika for short) he's my twin brother who is older by a mere ten minutes, strangely enough we have different birthdates; Yasuchika was born at 11.53pm on March 6th while on the other hand I was born at 12:03am making my birthdate March 7th.  
I envy the both of them right now, still being able to travel the world with father but, I guess I can't always consider it as bad; if I never got sent here would I have still gotten Professor Faust's book? Would I have even been able to meet Mephy? I let my last thought repeat itself over and over, thinking of a world where Mephy never existed in my life.

A pair of strong hands weighted on my shoulders brought me back to reality, I looked up and came in contact with the yellow eyes which over the past two and half months have brought me comfort. Mephy was looking at me with a concerned expression. "Mistress is everything alright?" He asked. It puzzled me for a moment but it was then I notice… I was crying softly, no sound, just tears rolling down my cheeks.

I wiped them away and nodded. "Y-yes, I'm alright. I was just… thinking." That thought repeated itself again and that's when I felt an aching cramp in my chest. But I ignored it. "Since we can't get in, let's just go back." I suggested and Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

* * *

Right after Mass we had P.E, and that meant jogging or some form of sport. Today it was jogging, out back of the school there was a small forest with a walking track so the P.E teachers (don't keep your hopes up, they're nuns) make us jog along it until a certain point then jog back.  
Tsubaki and I were on the field of the campus doing stretches like the rest of our class. It's very amusing watching Tsubaki holding onto his wig when he bends over. "This body was _not _made for jogging." He whispered to me and I let out a small giggle.

I whispered back, "Then what was your body made for? Drag queen modelling?" He laughed sarcastically as I grinned.

"For your information this body was made for sitting on my arse and playing video games." He explained in a matter-of-fact tone which only made me laugh even more. We stopped stretching when some of the class began to walk off into the bush and followed. Tsubaki looked around and grunted. "Uggh- Nature, it's so… unnatural." I looked at weirdly, was he being serious?

"It's unnatural?" I raised my eyebrow, staring at me. He just nodded and continued looking around. "How exactly is nature unnatural?" I followed him deeper into the forest, still remaining on the track.

"Can't you feel it?" He questioned, but that just made me confused, trying to figure out what he meant. He realised and then explained, "I misworded it before; this place is unnatural, I'm feeling an eerie vibe from it… like something dark dwells here."

I stopped walking and closed my eyes, letting the noises of the forest fill my eardrums. Tsubaki was right, there was an eerie restlessness about the forest which I've failed to noticed the many times before. A cold chill ran down my spine when I heard it. It was faint and far away, and yet still quite clear, carried on the stillness of the air. It came from beyond the small forest, sliding over the green tips of the trees under the sunlight.  
Whispering.

The whispering became clearer, and that's when I realised that the whispering was actually… cries. Quiet, murmuring, sobs coming from the distance. My eyes opened and all I saw were the grey eyes that always seemed playful yet serious. "Ranmaru are you feeling okay? I've called your name for the past two minutes…."

I blinked and looked around, looking back at the bluette I nodded. "Yes I'm fine, I… I thought I heard something."

Tsubaki tilted his head to the side. "Heard something? Like what?" I looked back at the trees in the distance but I heard nothing.

"I thought I heard crying or a whisper… It must have been the wind making the sound." I shook my head and looked at Tsubaki once again. "Let's keep moving on."

* * *

After our classes I told Mephy about the experience in the forest, but shrugged it off as the howling sound the wind sometimes makes. Though Mephy didn't seem all that convinced that it was the doing of the wind. "There wasn't really any wind today, maybe one of the girls fell over?" He suggested but I shook my head.

"No," I sighed. "when we all regrouped no one seemed to be injured." I grabbed my book and started flipping through the pages, reading each title of the pages until I came across one about spirits and lost souls. "Hmm…" I read the page in the language I've taught myself to understand. Mephy has helped me along the way, fixing some of the mistakes I've made. He's also used his powers to reveal pages which Faust somehow managed to make invisible to the human eyes. In these pages were detailed descriptions of different Demons and how some look human while others look semi-human and some look nothing like humans. It seems as though Mephy was not the only being the Professor encountered…

Mephy sighed and sat on Tsubaki's bed. "Well the only spirit that comes to mind is the Banshee. But she only appears when someone is bound to die, and I don't smell the stench of death from any of the girls, nuns and priests at the school." I closed my book and lied down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. "You could have just been hearing things Mistress, or it could have been just the wind from the distance."

"Yeah, you're right… I'm just jumping to conclusions." I sighed. "I guess I'm just so bored I want it to be some sort of Demon…"

* * *

Two days have passed since then, it was Friday and it was the afternoon. Tsubaki hasn't returned yet but it's not like I have to know where he is all the time. I was sitting on the floor with a deck of cards, making a card tower which always seems to fall down and I have to rebuild it.  
Mephy was also gone, helping that tabby cat with her newborn kittens. So I was alone with only the deck of cards to keep me company, but after a while they started to bore me. I've read all the books my father had sent me and I wished not to re-read them all over again, it actually occurred to me that Father hasn't sent anything in some time, maybe he was really busy?

"_Maybe… would this be everyday life for me if I never met Mephy?_" That ache in my heart came back as I thought of it. I knew now that I didn't want Mephy to not be in my life, I wanted him to always be by my side. And at the end he gets my soul… is that why he stays by my side? So that when I finally kick the bucket or end our contract he can just take my soul and leave? Would he just forget about me after he takes me soul? I…

I don't want that, I don't want him to forget about me….

"Ranmaru!" The door swung open and I snapped my head over to it. Tsubaki stood there slightly slouched, panting heavily trying to regain his breath. I got up and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I brought him over to his bed. He sat down and I gave him the glass of water that stays on the bedside table, he took it and drank it. It took a good minute and half for his breathing to calm down.

He looked at me, taking one last deep breath and exhaled. "I-I went back into the forest and just sat there, seeing if I could hear what you heard the other day."

I sat next to him and burrowed my eyebrows. "What happened?"

"I heard it!" He cried. "I heard a crying noise, so I walked further into the forest, over to the out-of-bounds area and walked even past that. The crying sound got louder and next thing I knew I came to be in front of some wetland and the crying stopped…." I stared at him in awe.

"Wh-what happened then?" I begged him to continue but then all seriousness of the story disappeared when he started awkwardly laughing.

"I saw a snake and bolted." Tsubaki explained sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it twice. "Ow! Hey!"

"You left because of a snake?!"

"It was as big as a log, I swear!"

* * *

And that's how we ended up walking through the forest in the middle of the night, Mephy and I were following Tsubaki as he retraced his footsteps. Tonight was the night of a full moon, the sky was clear the silvery sphere lit up the night and the trees and bushes seemed to be dark blue. As we passed the out-of-bounds point I could hear the quite and distant sobs which grew louder as we got closer.  
I was eager to go and investigate that I didn't even think to change out of my uniform which I now regret, the hem of the dress kept catching onto the branches as we walked past. It was past Winter so no longer did we have to wear the long and heavy dresses apart from Sundays, instead now the hem ended at the tip of our knees.

**(A/N: I know in the pictures Kirino and Tsubaki have that shirt & skirt type clothes but that was the closest thing I could find to what I have imagined their dress to be like, so just mentally change it to a dress and the skirt ain't that short xD)**

We climbed over a fallen tree, the trunk of which was bigger than us and made it quite imitating. "It's over here." Tsubaki said pointing over to the west of the trunk. We followed him, suddenly I could smell the stench of a swamp and the ground was becoming damper. The crying was louder than it was before, which meant we near our destination.  
After brushing away branch from my path my eyes widen as we stepped onto a wetland. The moon was reflecting down on the water lighting it up and making it seem like a glowing pool of silvery mercury. I noticed a few lilac lotus flowers floating around and at the back of the lagoon was what seemed to the crumbled ruins of a building or maybe even a tomb. The source of the crying was indeed coming from here, and seemed to be coming from over where the ruins laid.

I looked at Mephy and he looked back. "What do we do?" He shook his head and sighed.

"Beats me. It seems shallow enough to walk over too, but whatever is making that sound might be dangerous."

"That's why we brought you along, silly." I chimed. I didn't care much about my uniform at this point, it already had rips and tears in it, I took off my shoes placed them on the ground and then looked at Tsubaki. "Coming or staying?"

"Oh eer... I'll stay here, you know, as look out." He grinned, but I could tell by his eyes that he was scared.

"Suit yourself, Tsubaka." Mephy smirked at his new, childish, nickname for the bluette. Taking a deep breath I walked down the small hill and let the water hit my feet, the water soaking into my tights. I kept walking until the muddy ground was straight, the water was leveled up to my thighs. Mephy floated behind me, using a spell of some sort to ward off creatures like snakes to keep their distance with us.  
It took a good three minutes but we finally made it over to the other side, I noticed that as soon as the water level dropped down to my ankles the crying stopped making the night an eerie silence. By the look on Mephy's face, both he and I could sense something watching us in the north-east; we made our way over there and I stopped when I saw the source of the crying.

A boy...

No, a Demon.

A Demon, chained up to one of the crumbled walls. Thanks to the moon's light I could see him properly, he had dark tan skin and only wore torn dark pants, no shirt and I could easily see his rib cage pressing up against the skin. His hair was the colour of dried red blood and his eyes were an icy blue. And on top of that he giant red wings like the ones dragons have, and lying on his lap was a skinny scally red tail. His wings were covered in chains, he had a rusted silver thick neck cuff around his neck and a broken chain hanged loose from the center, and his hands were chained to the wall.

Carefully, I walked towards him and he seemed as though he was trying to move backwards. I stopped and looked at him. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you..." I said in a quiet voice which seemed like it calmed him down. I continued walking over to him and knelt down in front of him. "What... happened to you?"

"..." He said nothing. I sighed and looked over to Mephy.

"Can you help me break these chains?"

"Hai, of course Mistress." He came over and we began to snap the chains, well Mephy did most of the work. We started with the chains that bound his arms to the wall, I heard him let out a small sigh of relief as his arms came down to his side. Next we carefully untangled and removed the chains around his wings until he could move them freely, Mephy got rid of the metal cuffs around his ankles.  
The Demon, who only looked like he was seventeen or so, stared at us but had no emotion.

"Can... Can you stand?" I asked him, at first he tried to stand up but his legs failed and he fell down. "I see, it's alright we'll carry you..." Gently I wrapped my arm behind his back while the other one supported his chest, Mephy did the same and we lifted him up. "Mephy, can you teleport us back?"

Mephy nodded and closed his eyes, next thing I knew I was facing a surprised and somewhat freaked out Tsubaki.

"U-umm...wh-who is that?" He asked, eyes bugging out from his head.

"The one who was crying..." I narrowed my eyes. "Tsubaki, grab my shoes." He was going to protest by the looks of it but decided not to and grabbed my shoes. Once again Mephy teleported us back to our dorm. We gently laid the red haired Demon on my bed, who, even though was weak, seemed very surprised to lie on something soft. I took my shoes off Tsubaki and put them back on and then looked at the boys. "You two look after him, when we left I saw light in the Church so I'm guessing Father Shion was in there, I'm going to see if he still is... even though I hate him, we may need his help."

I quietly left the dorm building and then raced down to the Church, and sure enough the door was slightly open and I could see light. I slowed my paced and looked in through the gap just to be sure, and by a stroke of luck it was the young blonde priest. I opened the door more and walked in, jogging down to Father Shion who was obviously surprised by my sudden appearance. By the looks of it he had been praying. "M-Miss Kirino? What are you doing here at this time of night?"

I grabbed his wrist, pulling him. "There's no time, I need your help, please." He didn't ask questions and just nodded, following me out of the Church back over to the dorms. Along the way I told him what happened, he was shocked to say the least but agreed to help in any way.  
When we got back Father Shion took a look at the injured Demon, and then left to get a first-aid kit. Tsubaki had changed back into his female persona in the time I had left to fetch the blonde. He came back a few minutes later with the kit and started to gently dab disinfectant on the wounds making him groan in pain.

It took a while but eventually we got the Demon bandaged up and he was now sleeping. I looked at Father Shion and bowed slightly. "Father Shion, thank you... even though he was a Demon you helped us, thank you..."

He smiled and patted my hair. "Demon or not, you went this far to save him. I couldn't just let him lie here injured and you not knowing what to do. I'm glad you came and brought me here." For some strange reason, I found myself smiling back...

"So," Mephy started, looking at the blonde. "did you know about those ruins out there?" Father Shion shook his head as he packed up the first-aid kit.

"No, I didn't even know there was a marshland beyond the forest. I'll go and have a look at it tomorrow." He looked at me and Tsubaki. "Now then, both of you go to bed, I expect to see you both at Mass in the morning." He smiled and then left after saying his goodbye.

That night I had to awkwardly share the single bed with Tsubaki...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**And dooone!**  
**Well, I'm finished we my exams now, yay~**  
**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, R&R :)**


End file.
